kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-108.16.7.92-20141115002810
The Christmas tree lot. A place where any character can get any Christmas tree. Charlie Brown and Linus were on their way there. Sighing, Charlie Brown said, 'I don't know, Linus. I just don't know.' He wanted to get the Christmas tree, right away. Charlie Brown and Linus arrived at the Christmas tree lot. Some trees were polka-dotted, and some were striped. In fact, there were even every colored tree! Linus tapped a tree, which clanked when he touched it. 'This really brings up the holiday season,' he said. 'Fascinating,' Charlie Brown remarked, looking around. 'Gee, do they still make wooden Christmas trees?' said Linus. He was curious. Just then, Charlie Brown saw a small tree with pineless branches. 'This little green one here seems to need a home,' he said. 'I don't know, Charlie Brown. Remember what Lucy said? This doesn't seem to fit the holiday spirit,' Linus warned. Charlie Brown tried to prove Linus wrong. 'We'll take it home and it will be just right for our play,' he said. 'Besides, I think it needs me.' When he picked up the tree, a lot of needles fell off. Linus was uncertain. How could Charlie Brown need a bad Christmas tree? It doesn't really matter. At least Lucy said Charlie Brown and his friends needed one. ... Meanwhile, Schroeder was busy playing on his piano. 'This is the Christmas music I decided to have in our Christmas play,' he said to Lucy. As usual, Lucy was leaning on Schroeder's piano. Schroeder began to play some different music. 'What kind of music is THAT?' Lucy exclaimed. 'Beethoven Christmas music,' Schroeder responded. 'What? Beethoven Christmas music?!' said Lucy. 'I mean, Beethoven wasn't so great.' Schroeder got irritated. 'What do you mean, Beethoven wasn't so great?' he asked, scowling. 'I mean, Beethoven probably had nothing to do with Christmas,' said Lucy. 'Do you suppose he had anything to do with Christmas?' 'Good grief,' Schroeder said, imitating Charlie Brown. Then he played the previous music. Snoopy came over and got interested. He started dancing along to the beat. Of course, Schroeder didn't like this at all, and stopped playing his piano. Snoopy continued dancing until he stopped, and turned red with embarrassment as he slumped away in a daze. Schroeder then played the Beethoven Christmas music again. 'Say, by the way, can you play Jingle Bells?' Lucy asked. Schroeder then played what Lucy wanted. However, his piano sounded like a traditional grand piano. 'No, no. I mean Jingle Bells,' said Lucy. Schroeder, confused, played his piano differently. This time, it sounded like an organ. 'No, no. I mean Jingle Bells,' Lucy repeated. 'You know, with Santa Claus, and ho-ho-ho, and presents to pretty little girls...?' She gave Schroeder a sweet look, which made him irritated again. He tapped one key on the piano, which sounded more like a child's toy piano than a regular piano. 'That's it!' Lucy cried. She was finally interested! Schroeder gave a few backflips, surprised. How Lucy scared him! 'We're back!' said a voice. It was Charlie Brown. He and Linus had just came back from the Christmas tree lot. Charlie Brown walked over to Schroeder's piano and set the tree down. More needles fell off. Some kids came to see what was going on. They saw the skinny tree Charlie Brown picked. They were astonished by it! 'Boy, you are dumb, Charlie Brown,' said Violet, rudely. 'You were supposed to get a good tree,' Lucy chimed in. 'Can't you ever tell from a good tree to a bad tree?' 'You're hopeless, Charlie Brown,' added Patty. 'Completely hopeless!' Frieda added. Charlie Brown realized his mistake and his heart sank. 'Rats!' he lamented. 'You've been dumb before, Charlie Brown, but this time you really did it,' Lucy chewed Charlie Brown out. There was a pause. Then, Woodstock's party horn was heard, and the kids cracked themselves up. They left, still laughing. On the way out, Lucy spotted the tree and giggled. 'What a tree!' she said before laughing harder and exiting. Linus came to see Charlie Brown. 'I guess you were right, Linus,' Charlie Brown said. 'I should've picked this little tree. Everything I do turns into a disaster.' 'Is there anyone who can tell me what Christmas is all about?' he shouted, desperately. 'Sure, Charlie Brown,' said Linus. 'I can tell you what Christmas is all about.' Linus walked up to the stage. 'Lights, please,' he said. Then, a spotlight appeared and shone down on him. Linus started reciting a time, long, long, ago. As he spoke, the other kids watched with wonder. Eventually, Linus finished. He picked up his blanket and walked up to Charlie Brown. 'That's what Christmas is all about, Charlie Brown,' he said. Charlie Brown suddenly felt happy---at long last! He picked up the tree and walked outside. Lucy watched him go. Charlie Brown stopped to look at the twinkly stars. 'Linus is right,' he said. 'I won't let all this greed spoil my Christmas. I'll take this tree home and decorate it and show them it really will work in our play.' He kept on walking. He stopped at Snoopy's doghouse. He picked an ornament off the doghouse and hung it on the tree. But, the tree began to bend. Finally, its top was on the ground. Good grief! Charlie Brown had done it again! 'I killed it!' he cried. 'Oh! Everything I touch gets ruined!' Charlie Brown walked away, his head and shoulders bent in defeat. The rest of the gang arrived. They were curious to find out what was wrong with the tree. 'I never thought that this was a bad tree,' Linus told everyone. He wrapped his blanket around its base. 'It's not bad at all, really. It just needs a little love.' Together, the gang put ornaments out of Snoopy's doghouse and put them on the tree. Soon, the tree was beautiful---and magical! The gang began singing. 'What's going on here?' Charlie Brown exclaimed, walking back to the tree. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. His tree was finally beautiful! It was a miracle. 'MERRY CHRISTMAS, CHARLIE BROWN!!!' the kids exclaimed in unison. They were happy to see Charlie Brown, smiling at last!